Ultraman Zach Side Story: The Staff of Ultimate Power
Notes Hey guys! I've been planning the first Ultraman Zach Side Story for MONTHS now, and I hope you all read the blog post announcing it. This is the first of 2 Side Stories. This takes place right after Episode 30 and a few days before Episode 31. Prologue Alien Shadow (Voice): Well, its been 10,000 years since the war. My homeworld has 5 provinces, Shi, Grisva, Windhold, the Blacklands, and the Great Forest. The provinces were peaceful with eachother, no one was hated for race, gender, or religion. Alien Shadow: One fateful night the Kings of each province cam together, to create a symbol of authority among the people. Alien Shadow: We believe there are 5 elements, and the kings decided that as a symbol of power, each of the kings would have a staff that controlled an element. Alien Shadow: The king of Shi was given the staff of wind, the king of Grisva was given the staff of water, the king of Windhold was given the staff of snow, the king of The Great Forest was given the staff of nature, and the king of the Blacklands was given the staff of fire. Alien Shadow: The staffs were passed down generation to generation, one king, King Ultimus of the Blacklands, challenged the other Kings and their armies to fight him in a war, and if he won, he would get all the staffs and be the King of Planet Shadow. Alien Shadow: After years of fighting Ultimus was defeated, and the Kings put him in a frozen sleep that would last for 10,000 years. But the Kings realized that the staffs were too dangerous to keep on the planet, so they combined the staffs into The Staff of Ultimate Power, and sent it off into space. Alien Shadow: Now, It's been 10,000 years since he was put to sleep, and now, Ultimus has awoken, and now he's coming for the Staff. Then the screen pans out to the EDF. Jose: And this has to do with us... how? Alien Shadow: Because the Staff is on your Moon. Title Screen Category:Fan MoviesCategory:Ultraman Zach EpisodesCategory:Brian Haughton Chapter ICategory:Side Stories John: So wait, this staff, from a planet far far away, just happened to float in space until it landed on our moon, coincidentally, and now, the guy who wants this staff has just, coincidentally, woke up and is now coming for it? Alien Shadow: Yes. Amy: And how exactly does Ultimus know where to find the staff? Alien Shadow: I'm not completely sure, although in some records it is shown the kings had some kind of mental power that let them find the staffs, and since the Staff of Fire is part of the Staff of Ultimate Power, he can sense it to find the staff. Max: That is so dumb. Alien Shadow: But true. John: So we're going to the moon? Max: Uh, i guess. John: Going to the moon takes days, I have the feeling we dont have that kinda time. A man in an EDF employee uniform with a moustache and a Yankees baseball cap was leaning on the door. Man: Or will it? John: Will?! Will: Hey John! They shook hands. Max leaned over to Amy Max: (Whisper) Are we supposed to know him? Amy: (Whisper) I don't know... Jose: (Whisper) Is anyone else getting that feeling you get when your dad brings over a friend or a relative you don't know? Caboose: (Whisper) I like to whisper. Will: Well, your alien buddy here said you'd need a Hyperdrive, so my boys and I are working on one. Charles: Hyperdrive? Like, a Hyperdrive that can make a ship go just under the speed of light? Will: Yup, the workers downstairs and I have been working on a hyperdrive for a few months now, but with all the robots exploding and stuff we havent been able to get on it. Charles: When was it supposed to be done? Will: We started late October, so early December, we're actually about 80% done. John: Well, try to finish it as fast as possible. Will: It should be done by next week. John: Thanks Will. Alien Shadow: I'm sorry but we dont have that kind of time. Will: I could try to convince the boys to stay overtime to work on the Hyperdrive, if you guys wouldnt mind paying for their lunch and dinner. John: How much more time should that take away? Will: It would only take about 3 days. John: Alien Shadow, how much time do we have until Ultimus reaches the Moon? Alien Shadow: I, dont know. John: Then we leave when the Hyperdrive is finished, and Alien Shadow, youre coming with us. Alien Shadow: Uh, ok. Will: I'll go convince the guys, good luck with your lunar mission John. John: Thanks Will, we'll probably need it. Chapter II Three Days Later... John walked downstairs with a Worlds Best Mom mug of coffee down to Will's office. Will's office was a small room, with a chair, a desk, a laptop, and some blueprints scattered around. John: Hey Will, is the Hyperdrive done yet? Will: The Hyperdrive itself, yes, but it hasnt been installed into the VTOL yet. John: ETA? Will: 'bout an hour, we still got stuff to calibrate. John: Well, we need it soon. Will: No problem. Meanwhile upstairs... Amy:Hey Caboose, you wanna play a game? Caboose: Oh i love games. Amy: How about the quiet game, every time you or me talk, we lose, ready, go! Caboose looked out the window silently. Max: Was that really necessary? Caboose hasnt really talked much lately. Amy: No he does, the writer just ignores him. Max: He can do that? Amy: Guess so. Charles: I have a better game, Caboose, lets play hide and seek, all of us. Amy, Max, Donald and Jose: UHHHHHH. Charles: C'mon guys. Max: FINE. Charles: We are seekers and Caboose is the hider. Charles winked. Everyone but Caboose counted to 20. They uncovered their eyes to see Caboose covering his eyes. Caboose: I cant see them they cant see me. Donald: (Whisper) Just leave him, he'll figure it out eventually. Amy: No he wont. An hour later... John walked into the command room. John: Guys, the Hyperdrive is ready! The team ran down to the hangar where the VTOL was waiting. Donald: So we're going to the Moon? John: Hell yeah we are! The team high fived eachother. The members got in the Jet and flew just below lightspeed to the Moon Chapter III They landed on a landing pad at the nearest LDF base. The team jumped out and the LDF commander was waiting there. LDF Captain: Hello EDF New York. John: How did you know we were coming? LDF Captain: Thats no way to treat your host, and your alien friend told me. Max looked at Alien Shadow Max: Stop talking to people without telling us! The LDF captain reached out for a handshake. John shook her hand. LDF Captain: Captain Ellen Draw, captain of LDF New Boston, at your service. John: Captain John Jackson, captain of EDF New York City, thanks for having us. Charles: Why is your organization's name LDF not MDF? Ellen: Well, did you know that Mars was colonized before the Moon? Charles: Really? Ellen: It's true, the first city on Mars, Washington, was colonized in 2017 and the first city on the Armstrong, was colonized in 2019. Ellen: So by 2019 MDF was taken, so the EDF chose the Moon's defense team to be called the Lunar Defense Force. Charles: Interesting. Then another LDF member ran outside LDF Member: Ma'am, we have another incoming hyperspace rupture! Ellen: Designation? LDF Member: Fleet Ma'am, human origin, not aligned with any country! Ellen: Shoot, Captain Jackson, could you and your crew help us take down this... threat? John: I have the feeling that this is someone we know. Then, out of Hyperspace, a giant fleet of Emerald Brace ships appeared in the Moon's atmosphere. Charles: The Emerald Brace have Hyperdrives now? Ellen received a call from the LDF base. Ellen: Ok, we're coming. Ellen: Come on guys, there's a transmission in the base, it's for you Captain Jackson. They walked into the LDF command room to see Tracy Wells on the screen. Tracy: John, my old friend, havent seen you in a while. John: What are you on the Moon for? Tracy: Following orders. Tracy: We picked up your hyperspace portal, so I decided to come visit you. John: You have no idea how much I hate you. Tracy: Well, you know how much I love using Bioweapons and Robots? The teams stared at Tracy. Tracy: Well, I do, so meet my favorite Kaiju, Cyborg Zetton! The LDF and EDF members looked outside to see the mechanical behemoth. John: We've got this, LDF, stay back Ellen: Captain Jackson, we cant just stand and watch as that thing destroys New Boston! LDF Member: Yes we can. Ellen: Shut up Bill, no one likes you. Caboose: Yeah, no one likes paying bills! Amy: Can it moron. John: Fine, but stay on the ground. Ellen: What? Why!? John: Just follow my orders. I know what I'm doing. Chapter IV John: Everyone inside the Jet, Amy, you pilot. The EDF members got in the LDF VTOL and took off. John: Ok, Amy, tell me when we're above the cruiser by about 300 feet. Amy: Uh, sync. Amy: we're here. John: Open the side door. The side door opened. John: Jump! He ran and jumped out the door onto the ship. Max and Jose looked at each other and shrugged. They jumped. John:(over radio) Amy, once everyone is out pick up Ellen's crew and provide us air support Amy: Yes sir. Caboose: I dont want to jump out. Amy: Caboose, I'm not talking to you until you assure me you have pants on. Caboose: To be a rule there must be a sign on the wall... I won that court case. Amy got up and just pushed Caboose. Charles and Donald jumped after him. John: Ok boys... I can say that because Amy isnt here. Max planted a K10 detpack (You thought i forgot about those didnt you?) where the cockpit was. The 5 of the jumped in. Jose: This is a prison block. They luckily landed in a hallway. John: Shh! Someone's coming! They got behind a wall. Guard 1: I hate being on guard duty, nothing ever happens. . Guard 2: Shut up, I'm playing Flappy Bird in my hemet. Guard 1: Wait you can do that? Jose came up behind the guards and clonked their heads together, knocking them out. Jose picked up one of the helmets and put it on. Jose: Hmm, this guy has tons of apps on this thing. John: We need a map to the cockpit. Jose: Gimme a minute. Jose: Found it, we have to go through a vehicle bay, a rec room, and... a yoga gym. Donald: Wait what? John: Lets just go. Jose: Wait, looks like we went through 2 floors, so we need to go through all that, and a room full of guards. John: A whole floor with guards standing in it? Jose: It's the barracks. Jose kept the helmet in his hand as he put his own helmet on. The team ran to the vehicle bay. Caboose looked at a tank. John: For the love of God... Donald stay with Caboose in the vehicle bay. Donald: Aw come on! Max: It's your turn to babysit him. Caboose: That cannon is so awesome. Donald: Caboose? Caboose: Im in the tank.. Donald: I hate you. The others ran into the rec room. Soldier: Sup John: Uh, hi, we're looking for a Tracy Wells. Soldier: Next floor up, take the elevator in the next room over. John: Thanks. Max: That was... They opened the door to the yoga room. A group of 10 or 11 (Male) Emerald Brace Soldiers in yoga pants had guns pointed at the 4. Max tried not to laugh. Then the whole team burst out laughing. Yoga Soldier: What? Charles: We're being held at gunpoint (Deep breath) by men in yoga pants, how are we supposed to take you seriously? John peeked behind themselves to see the soldiers from the rec room were holding guns too. Then a blast from outside shot all the soldiers. Amy:(Over radio) There's your air support. John: How did you know where we were? Amy: When you see a bunch of men in yoga pants with guns pointing at a doorway you know to shoot. John: Thanks, lets go. They ran to the elevator. Max shut the elevator doors and they went into the barracks. Chapter V John turned around to look at the team. John: I'm going, just me. Max: What? Why? John: I take Tracy, you guy get back to the surface and finish this off. John kicked open the doors. John: Tracy Wells must be stopped. The Touch (Yeah, I made an awesome 1986 Transformers refrence) John cocked his shotgun and ran into the room. he bashed 3 of the soldiers with his shotgun. The soldiers fired at John John jumped up and blasted them. He ran into the cockpit. Tracy: John. John: One shall stand. One shall fall. (Yeah, I went there, oh and just saying, im paralelling the whole scene because its awesome) Tracy: Why throw away your life so recklessly. John: Thats a question you should've asked yourself Tracy. Tracy: No! I'll crush you with my bare hands! Tracy tackled John and he dropped his shotgun. John picked up Tracy and threw him at a wall. Tracy grabbed a piece of debris and threw it into John's side. Tracy jumped up and blasted John. John ran at Tracy and slammed him into a the wall again. Tracy got up and sliced at John with his Emerald Blade. Tracy jumped up and was about to hit John. John uppercut Tracy and knocked him back. John swiped at Tracy's legs and Tracy dodged. Tracy kicked John in the stomach. Tracy pinned John to the ground. Tracy: I'll rip out your eyes! John pushed Tracy off himself and threw him at the ground. John walked over and grabbed his shotgun. Tracy looked over and saw his gun behind a piece of debris. Tracy: No more John! Grant me mercy! I beg of you! John: You? Who are without mercy? Now plead for it! John: I thought you were mad of sterner stuff. Tracy grabbed his blaster. Tracy shot John in the chest. Tracy: FALL!!! FALL!!! Tracy blasted twice more. He kept blasting until John fell to the ground. John struggled to get to his knees. Tracy: I wouldve waited an eternity for this. Tracy: It's over Captain. John: NEVER!!! John folded his hands and knocked Tracy out the window to fall to his death. John fell to his knees. The other members ran over. Max: Cap... Chapter VI John grabbed Max's hand. John: Tracy Wells... is dead. Max: Oh my God, really?! John: We need to destroy this ship, then the other ships will know Tracy is dead, and they will leave the Moon hopefully. Charles: Can you walk. John tried to lift himself up. John: Agh! Charles: No? John: No. Jose sat in the main control panel. Jose: Tracy must've known we were coming, the whole ship is on lockdown. Jose: All guns are ready to fire, guards are on high alert, and of course, the self destruct is locked. Jose pressed a few more buttons. Charles lifted John too his feet and hut him in a chair. Max: What kind of firepower would you need to crack one of those engine cores? Jose: A well place grenade or rocket should do the trick. Max grabbed a grenade from his utility belt. John: Let's go down there. Charles: how are we supposed to get you down there? You cant even walk! John: Jose, hack that system, get this thing to self destruct. Jose: This thing is on full lockdown! John grabbed Charles' Photon Triple Burst Rifle and shot the panel. John: Works in the movies. Ship AI: Self destruct sequence initiated Twenty minutes and zero seconds. Prepare to abandon ship. John: ...And the movies' are right. Max called Caboose. Max: (Over Radio) Caboose, tell Donald to get a jeep or something to the elevator. Max: Repeat what I just said. Caboose: Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...something about how smart I am... Max: Put Donald on. Donald: I heard the self destruct thing. Charles: Guys! We're on the clock! Donald: I'll bring a jeep to the elevator. Max: How will you...? Donald: Dont ask! Get to the elevator! Charles put his arm around John and helped him to the elevator. AI: 18 Minutes until self destruct. They got in the elevator. When the elevator opened up the jeep was there with a bunch of cracked walls behind it. Donald: I had Caboose put holes in the wall as he pushed the jeep. Max: Why didnt you drive it? Donald: I dont have hands. Charles put John in the passenger seat, Jose got in the drivers seat, the rest got in the 4 back seats. AI: 17 minutes until self destruct. Charles: Floor it! The jeep skidded and took off. Jose: The nearest exit is a hangar that is... 3000 feet! they dodged tons of debris. AI: 16 minutes until self destruct. They kept surviving somehow util they got to the hangar. AI: 1 minute until self destruct. Jose: Almost there! AI: 30 seconds AI: 20... They came up to a jet that had fallen and formed a ramp. AI: 15... AI: 10... AI: 9... 8... 7... 6 Donald: We're not gonna make it!!!! AI: 5... 4... 3... Jose: Hold on to something! They went up the ramp and the jeep flew out of the cruiser. AI: 2... AI: 1... AI: lol jk u still have 1 minute scrub #rekt #illuminati #360swagscope #2mlg4me. Max: That was the most anticlimactic thing ever. Charles: How do we get down and not die? Max: TV magic. Brian: Ok, so now just take the jeep and move it to surface of the moon using photoshop, then just replace where the jeep was with a photo of a overweight kitten, aaaaaaand done. Max: See? We're here! John: What the actual hell was that? Donald: And why is there a giant fat cat in the sky? Jose: Some questions just shouldnt be asked. Chapter VII Cyborg Zetton blasted at the jeep. John: Watch out! Then, Zach appeared and blocked the blast with his hand. Zach got into his fighting stance. Zetton roared Zetton ran towards Zach like a bull. Zach hit the Kaiju in the face with the heel of his palm. (Yeah, that exists) Zetton punched Zach. Zach blocked Zetton bashed Zach in the head and backfisted him Zetton kneed Zach in the stomach and punched him in the face. Zach stumbled backwards. The hero struggled to return to his fighting stance. Zetton roared again and blasted at Zach. Zach fell to the ground face first. Zach: Unf.. Zach grabbed a rock and pushed himself up. His color timer began to blink. Zetton walked toward Zach. Zach clenched his fist. Before he could throw the punch, Zetton blasted his back. Zetton stepped on his back and began to grind his foot into Zach's spine. The EDF and LDF members were so stunned by the battle it hadn't occured to them to help. John looked at Jose. John: Shouldnt we be saving him? Jose: Yeah... John: I'll be right back, stay here! John limped towards a peice of debris. He pulled a device of some sort from his vest pocket. John looked at it. John: (whisper) It's now or never. John: This may be the only use i get out of you, but this is worth it. John pressed the button on the device. Chapter VIII Out of hyperspace 4 ships appeared. The ships the combined into a green and silver King Joe. John walked out from behind the rubble. John: I had Will secretly work on restoring King Joe, and add a hyperdrive to all the ships. The machine knelt down and picked up John. John jumped into the cockpit. King Joe primed it's cannon (This is a king joe black variant) and shot Zetton off Zach. Zach and King Joe stood next to each other. John: (Mic) Lets do this. John blasted Zetton with rockets Zach side kicked the kaiju.st Zetton stumbled. King Joe reloaded and fired a second time. zetton lost balance and fell. Zach and John stepped back. Zach: Combo? John: Combo. Zach shot the Gallium Ray and John shot the Pedanium Cannon. The blast destroyed Zetton. Then a blast of fire burned a hole straight through King Joe. The mech fell to it knees, then flat on the ground. John, covered in moon sand and soot, climbed out of the cockpit. Behind the destroyed machine was a huge, armored alien, a head taller than Zach, stood. Alien Shadow: We were too late... Zach disappeared and Max reappeared Alien: Greetings humans, I am Ultimus. King of the Blacklands. Ultimus lifted rocks with the Staff and shot them at the LDF base. Ultimus stepped on King Joe's remains and crushed the head area. They looked at the base to see that all the LDF members were dead. Amy landed the Jet. The team loaded up. John: go go go! The jet took off and used the hyperdrive to return to NYC. Chapter IX Later, they stood in the command room, thinking of what to do next. John: That all happened so fast. Amy: I dont know what to do. Caboose: We could get ice cream. Max: Caboose, be serious. Caboose: I'm being serious. Lets go get ice cream. Alien Shadow: He probably knows we retreated to Earth, we're probably his next target... Charles: What if he doesn't know? Max: How would he know we went to New York? Max: Zach isnt in a good mood either, he's really embarrassed about letting Zetton beat him, twice. John: How do you think I feel? A mech that we've been working on since MechaGodzilla was destroyed just got beaten on it's first run! Max raised and clenched his fist. Max: You think that robot was more important than Zach? John: No! I think... Then all hell broke loose, Charles, Amy and Shadow sided with John, and Jose, Shadow and Donald sided with Max. They began screaming at each other. Caboose: I still want ice cream. The yelling broke into fistfights. John pushed Jose off him. John: ENOUGH! He grabbed a cup and threw it on the ground. John: We will continue this conversation tomorrow! Shadow: But what if Ultimus finds us? We wont have a plan! John: To hell with plans! Just leave me alone. John stormed out of the room and the door shut behind him. All the members sat back down, looked at each other, then down at their knees. Max then took over planning. Max: We'll have to come up with a plan without the captain. Amy: He's in charge, besides, he'd just decline because he's mad at you. Max: Sounds like my father. Caboose: We could get ice cream. Max: You know what Caboose, that sounds like a fine idea. So they went and got ice cream. Later... They walked into he command room. John was sitting there. John: Look guys, I'm sorry about earlier, now lets come up with a plan. Max: Wow, It's not like you to apologize that quickly. John: I thought about what you said, and well, a robot isnt as important as an Ultra is, so, yeah. Max: Um, alright, lets come up with a plan. Chapter X Just as John began to speak, a fleet of Emerald Brace ships came out of hyperspace. Then Ultimus came out of Hyperspace with a hyperdrive on his waist, and stepped down onto the New York street. Ultimus raised the staff and trees grew from the cracks in the pavement and crushed nearby buildings. Ultimus then blasted fire on the trees, and it the flames spread across the buildings and trees. John: Uhh... Donald: What do we do... Max, without thinking, raised the Zach ring. Zach got into his fighting stance. Not even 10 seconds after appearing, branches entwined Zach, and Ultimus blasted ice and froze Zach. John, using his quick planning skills... John: Caboose, i dont care what you need to do to... Caboose: I got a tank. John: How... Caboose: Don't ask questions. John: Uh, Amy, take Jose and Charles into the jet and wait for my signal. They watched as Caboose drove down the street in his tank. A civilian ran by screaming. Civilian: It's the end of the world! Caboose: End of the World? I love that song! Caboose plugged his iPod into the tank and put on "It's the End of the World as We Know It" by R.E.M Put on: Its the End of the World as We Know it John: Shadow, Donald, take the second jet, support the others. John: I know what i'll be doing. John: Signal. The two jets took off. John: Free our Ultra friend please. The two jets blasted the ice and branches. Zach broke free. He turned to Mythic Mode. Zach kicked Ultimus in the shin. Ultimus blasted zach with a flame ball and missed. Zach kicked Ultimus in the stomach. Ultimus whacked Zach in the side with the Staff. The Ultra punched Ultimus in the face. Caboose blasted Ultimus in the chest with the tank. Ultimus blasted Zach with the flames. Ultimus: I pity you, for I am Ultimus, Emperor of the Universe! Zach: Says the guy that took a 10,000 year nap, then woke up because he wanted a stick. Zach kicked Ultimus in the crotch. Caboose: I'll be famous for this, like my grand-cousin Mikhail Gorbachev Caboose. Cutaway Ronald Reagan: Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall! Mikhail Gorbachev: SHH! I'm playing Super Mario Bros 3! Current time Caboose continued blasting. Zach grabbed Ultimus and shoved him to the ground. Zach grabbed the Staff from his hand. Zach lifted the staff above his head. Ultimus Grabbed Zach's legs and tripped him. He grabbed the staff back. John looked at his allies fighting Ultimus and realized he was doing nothing to help. He limped over to last jet in the hangar and took it. He blasted off to the nearest Emerald Brace ship. He crashed the jet into the cruiser's cockpit. He jumped out and killed all the soldiers. He grabbed the ships controls. But first, he plugged in his iPod. He began shifting the ship towards Ultimus. Then a certain song from Chapter V began blaring inside and outside the ship. Alien Shadow: Thats his favorite song isnt it? Donald: (sarcastic) Oh, no of course not. John ripped off his bandages. John: Hey Ultimus! Ultimus looked up. John: Do you like taking giant spaceships to the face? John: What about about one on Hyperspeed? John yanked the hyperspace lever. And he would've gone into hyperspace... if there wasnt a huge alien overlord in the way. The ship blasted straight at Ultimus, and it exploded on impact. Everyone: Cap! Jose: Wait, isnt he in Episode 31? Chapter XI They all got out of their vehicles, and Max reappeared. Max: There's no way he survived... Amy: He sacrificed his life to kill Ultimus... Jose: Oh my God, he's gone... Charles: He served for 9 years.... Caboose said nothing, he was silent. Donald: A moment of silence, for our fallen captain. In the silence they heard the faint music. Max: It cant be, how'd his iPod survive? They dug through the wreckage and found his iPod. Jose: No cap. Charles: Here's his shotgun. Charles handed Max the gun. Charles: You're captain now Max. Max took the gun. Max saw something on the gun he never had before. JOHN was cut in with a knife on the left side of the gun. Max: From this day forward, this shotgun will be passed from captain to captain, and each of them must carve their name into this shotgun. That's what COULD'VE HAPPENED (scared you right?) Here's what DID HAPPEN John yanked the Hyperspace lever The ship rammed into Ultimus, the front was destroyed, the cockpit was fine, and the back was unscathed. John fell back. Zach went in for the killing blow. Ultimus stood and blasted him with all 5 of the Staff's elements. Zach was blasted through buildings, billboards, he crushed cars, buses, and more buildings. Ultimus: Let's finish this on my turf. Ultimus lifted the staff to one of the Emerald Brace ships. Ultimus: Do as I command, or i will destroy your ship. Ultimus: Teleport us to Anari, Blacklands, Planet Shadow. Ship Captain: Yes sir. The ship used Hyperspace to teleport Ultimus and Zach to the Blacklands. The city was ruins, and no one was to be seen for miles. Ultimus: Ah, the place to ourselves. Chapter XII Ultimus: This is Anari, what ''used ''to be the capital of the Blacklands. It wouldve been the capital of my empire. Zach: I heard the story. Ultimus clanked the the staff on the ground. Zach turned to Super mode and got in his fighting stance. Ultimus blasted water at Zach. He dodged. Zach threw his Eye Slugger at Ultimus. Ultimus blasted it with flames. Ultimus Blasted ice at Zach, but Zach used the used the Flame Burst and melted it before it hit him. Ultimus: It seems we are equal in power Ultraman Zach. Zach turned to Shine Mode. He shot the Shine Ray. Ultimus used trees to block it. Ultimus blew a small tornado at Zach. Zach disrupted it with the decium blast. Zach punched Ultimus, Ultimus did the same. They blocked each other's punches. Zach kicked and Ultimus blocked. Ultimus tried to smash Zach with the Staff and Zach blocked it. Zach looked at his arm and saw it was right above Ultimus' head. Zach punched Ultimus in the back of the head He then kneed Ultimus in the chest. Ultimus shuddered. Zach punched Ultimus in the face. Ultimus looked at Zach. Zach charged the Mega Gallium Ray and blasted Ultimus Ultimus dropped the Staff of Ultimate Power and fell to his knees. Ultimus: I... I yield. Zach grabbed the Hyperdrive Ultimus has tied around his waist and dropped it on the ground. Ultimus: No... please, have mercy... Zach took the Staff and stabbed it right through Ultimus' face. Zach grabbed the hyperdrive and returned to Earth. That was it, Ultimus was dead. Chapter XIII (Epilogue) Alien Shadow said goodbye to the EDF before he left for his hoemworld. Shadow: Thank you, all of you. John shook his hand. Shadow gave them all personal goodbyes. Shadow: Amy, nice piloting. Amy: Thanks. Shadow: Jose, when you drove out of that ship, that was awesome. Jose: See ya Shadow. Shadow: Donald, i felt like i could relate to you. Donald: Just because we're not humans doesnt mean your my best friend. Shadow: Charles: Your genius got that ship to blow up. Charles: Well, I try. Shadow: Max, I could sense you could make a good captain one day. Max: Well, thanks... Shadow: And Caboose, people will tell you your dumb and stupid. Theyre right. Caboose: Well, I am amazing. Shadow walked into his ship and left. Ultimus was dead, the Staff of Ultimate Power was later destroyed, and Alien Shadow became Planet Shadow's Earth Ambassador. Final Notes That was fun right? Well sometime in the future, I have another Side Story planned: Ultraman Zach Side Story: Champion of the Sun!!! Category:Completed Works